Classic Midnight Prom
• DESCRIPTION Classic Midnight Prom is a created world which in the world it is night time, so suns may not come from the sky. In this level available floor which requires flower pot for planting. This world also features classics, which may give some zombies special abilities. This is similar to jam in Neon Mixtape Tour. In this world exist 30 levels and an Endless Zone "Marble Gazebo". There are also 6 plants (including Flower Pot), and 12 new zombies. • CLASSICS Classics are special features which will give effects to certain zombies. Classics are classified into 5, which are: - The Entertainer (Theme), No effect - Humoresque No. 7 (Mellow classic), Half zombies' speed and give ability to Ballerina Zombie and Speaker Zombie - Cancan (Joy classic), Twice zombies' speed and give ability to Joyeux Zombie and Speaker Zombie - Rondeau (Poetry classic), Give ability to Prom Princess and Speaker Zombie - Spring (Plantae classic), Twice plants' speed, Give ability to Speaker Zombie, and bloom Floral Zombie's flower • PLANTS - Sunleek Costs suns when tapped and blows sound attack when a zombie got close to it Cost = 0 Recharge = Sluggish - Flower Pot Allows you to plant on the floor Cost = 25 Recharge = Fast - Lotus Berrier Lobs 3 berries to zombies at once Cost = 250 Recharge = Mediorce - Slope-Tals Bomb Explodes and leaves petals to slow zombies Cost = 125 Recharge = Sluggish - Brawlcolli Blocks off zombies and punch them Cost = 125 Recharge = Fast - Pansyon Shadow plant that bows poisonic perfume to destroy zombies Cost = 75 Recharge = Fast - Dark Petal Powers shadow plant on it Cost = 50 Recharge = Mediorce - Frozen Nut Blocks off zombies and chills zombies that eat it Cost = 100 Recharge = Sluggish • ZOMBIES - Prom Zombie Toughness = Average Speed = Basic - Prom Conehead Toughness = Protected Speed = Stiff - Prom Buckethead Toughness = Hardened Speed = Stiff - Flag Prom Zombie Toughness = Average Speed = Basic Special = Comes in a wave - Ballerina Zombie Toughness = Solid Speed = Hungry Special = Returns projectiles shot to her when mellow classic plays - Joyeux Zombie Toughness = Protected Speed = Hungry Special = Summons Prom Zombies when joy classic plays - Prom Princess Toughness = Dense Speed = Basic Special = Parasol provides attack from lobbed attacks, Flies over defense when poetry classic plays - Speaker Zombie Toughness = Protected Speed = Stiff Special = Speaker thumps damage when any classic (except theme) plays, Speaker crushes plants, Speaker blocks straight attacks - Prom Imp Toughness = Solid Speed = Basic - Prom Gargantuar Toughness = Great Speed = Basic Special = Crushes plants with giant dessert fork, Throws Prom Imp when damaged - Disco Ball Zombie Toughness = Hardened Speed = Basic Special = Rolls disco ball to protect him, Crushes plants using disco ball, Explodes when there's a defensive plant in front of him - Floral Zombie Toughness = Solid Speed = Hungry Special = Pushes a pot of flower that crushes plants, Flower cannot be destroyed, Flower blooms and reveal random zombies when plantae classic plays, Flower destroyed when not bloom quickly - Zombot Prom Disaster Toughness = Undiying Special = Spawn gazebo randomly on the lawn More update coming soon Category:Areas